His 25th birthday
by e.v.y.s2
Summary: It's Syaoran's 25th birthday and the guys decided to bring him to a club in Tokyo. Once there, he finds the same pair of emerald eyes he left years ago one shot lemon


Hey everyone! So this is a one shot made by me, again. It's also a lemon so if anyone is uncomfortably, then don't read it.

**Title: His 25th birthday**

**Summery: **_It's Syaoran's 25th birthday, and as a present, the guys decided to take him to a playboy party. Once in there, he met the same pair emerald eyes he had left behind… one shot, lemon_

**Syaoran: 25**

**Sakura: 23**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. So sad…**

-

-

-

_Chapter one: Passion and reunited_

-

-

-

Li Syaoran ran his hand through his amber hair. Today was his 25th birthday, 3 years since he had left Tokyo, had left Japan, and had left the girl of his dreams. He glanced at the pile of letters that was kept in a box underneath his desk. Letters from Sakura lay hidden from sight. Time after time, he wanted so badly to reply those letters, but he was forbidden. His father forbidden him, no, he was to run the family company, he was to pass on the legacy, to keep it running. Then his phone rang.

"Hello dear little cousin."

Syaoran growled, _great, is Hiirigazawa._

"Great, what do I owe to this pleasure?" He bit out sarcastically.

"Ouch, the best you can do is at least pretend to be happy to hear me." Eriol replied back, knowing fully well that Syaoran was currently wishing nothing but a painful death for him.

"I'm happy. Why did you call?" Syaoran said back in a dull tone, as if wary of his voice.

"Fine, well dear cousin, I thought, since as my dear little cousin's birthday is today, would you like to go to a little party with me?" Eriol asked. Syaoran shrugged,

"And what made you think I would go?"

"Because I got tickets to go to Tokyo," Eriol said smartly. Syaoran's ears perked up. Tokyo.

"Be at my house by 8 Hiirigazawa."

-

-

-

Sakura Kinomoto tried to shut her eyes, praying her best friend was not doing her famous puppy dog pout, the pout _she_ taught her.

"Sakura-chan, please, Eriol is coming over with a friend for his birthday, and I promised him I would lend him my club for the party." Tomoyo begged, her amethyst eyes begging and pleading.

"No Tomoyo-chan. For all I know Eriol's friend could be some demented wacko that wants to get into some other girl's pants." Sakura said defiantly.

"He isn't! He owns a big company in China, and besides, he's already got his eyes on someone." Tomoyo said the last word with a hidden meaning. Sakura took a peep at her,

"Tomoyo you're asking me to get dressed in an outfit for a playboy party." Sakura confirmed once again. China? That was where Syaoran was. Tomoyo could tell by Sakura's far away expression she had caught onto her China speech.

"Yes, but don't worry, that stranger guy won't try to get down your pants." Tomoyo assured her _definitely not, at least, not until you see him again._

Sakura took the risk, and opened her eyes; they met with Tomoyo's well rehearsed puppy dog pout. Sakura groaned loudly.

"Ok fine I'll do it!" Tomoyo squealed hugging her best friend,

_You can thank me later Sakura._

-

-

-

"Son, are you sure it is ok for you to leave?" Yelen asked as she watched Syaoran pack a few of his t shirt and jeans. Syaoran nodded curtly,

"Yes mother. Eriol's just taking me to some party." Syaoran assured her. Yelen frowned,

"Some party?"

"Relax mother, I'm sure he just wants to find his mysterious girlfriend." Syaoran told her. Yelen sighed, knowing nothing would make him change his mind.

"Be careful my son." She said, before leaving. Syaoran nodded, closing his suitcase. He hoped Sakura would be at the same address.

-

-

-

Sakura's eyes widened at the outfit she was being forced to wear. It was 8:00 and according to Tomoyo, their "guests" arrived at 8:25. But currently, all Sakura was worrying about was her outfit, or lack of.

She wore a hot pink halter top that shouldn't even be considered clothing. It landed just a little bit below her breast, and above her navel. She wore a tight leather black skirt that reached her mid thighs, hell she would've been lucky if it reached her thighs at all. She wore a knee high black leather boot. She placed soft pink lip gloss, making it shimmer under the lights; she curled her auburn hair slightly, leaving it wavy by her waist. Light green eye shadow brought out her emerald eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan you have better repay me for wearing this, this THING." Sakura growled softly from the kitchen. She glanced around at the other waitress; to find their uniforms different from hers, one major different were their lengths.

"Tomoyo what in hell are you planning." She whispered as 8:25 approached. Soon she head voices and shaking her head, she took a few steps in her tight boots before walking out into the flashy club.

-

-

Syaoran and Eriol entered the club. Syaoran was in a black muscle shirt, the first few buttons were not buttoned and in a pair of dark blue jeans. His eyes narrowed as a few girls' eyes flew towards his direction. Oh Hiirigazawa was going to pay.

"Where the hell is this?" Syaoran growled. Eriol shrugged innocently,

"It's a club Tomoyo owned, I asked her to lend it to us for tonight. Besides, I'm sure you'll have a great time." Eriol hinted mischievously. Syaoran rewarded him with an extra growl.

"Eriol!" a shriek came from in front of him. Tomoyo came flying towards them; her raven hair grew longer, wearing a tight purple t shirt and black jeans with purple flames.

"Tomoyo," Eriol hugged her tightly, "is she here?" he whispered. Tomoyo nodded,

"Yea, she's wearing something I made for tonight, she's not hard to notice." Tomoyo whispered back. Eriol nodded,

"Beautiful." He whispered, before capturing her lips in his. Tomoyo flushed, but none the less enjoyed it.

"I'll show you around." Tomoyo offered, "Have fun Syaoran." She said, holding Eriol's hand. Syaoran groaned, what had possessed him to agree to him to come to Tokyo in the first place? A flash of auburn curls caught his sight at the far corner by the bar.

_Sakura,_

His heart pounded as he made his way towards the bar.

-

-

-

Sakura placed her platter down and heaved a sigh. What had possessed her to agree with Tomoyo and come here? Oh yeah, Syaoran. She sighed, she was being stupid. God only knows how many big companies there are in China. But she couldn't give up hope that Eriol's mysterious friend could be Syaoran. Today was Syaoran's birthday. She gave a sad smile, it was already 3 years since he had left… though she still remembered the way his amber eyes would follow her body…

Syaoran's heart stopped. His amber eyes trailed along all her assets. He couldn't help but feel heated, and he knew it had nothing to do with the club.

"Sakura…" he breathed.

Sakura stiffened, feeling warm breath on her neck. She swore she heard…

"Syaoran…" she turned around, and she met the pair of ambers. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh god it was Syaoran! She felt his eyes trail down her body and began to blush. Syaoran, was here, right now, and she was dressed like, like a, a… something that wasn't good!

"Sakura, is that, you?" Syaoran croaked. He had to admit, he had never imagined her to be dressed like _this_, but under the lights in the dark room, she looked nothing less than heavenly.

"Syaoran, I…" she stuttered. She was lost for words, partly because her eyes couldn't help by trail down his muscle shirt. Syaoran closed his distance with her and Sakura stopped breathing. The next thing she knew Sakura was drawn into his hug. She couldn't help but hug him back, the warmth of his body was alluring, and the fact that he had grown so much didn't help.

"Oh my god Sakura, oh god I never thought I'd see you again." He mumbled into her hair filled with the scent of cherry blossom. Sakura nodded,

"I missed you." She breathed into his chest, feeling his hand caress her back. She pulled back, looking up at his handsome face; she wanted to kiss him so badly.

Syaoran look down at her beautiful face, god she was just so, so, Sakura, so beautiful, so perfect so amazing. He noticed her pink lips, and the way they glittered until the lights, god if only he could…

Sakura felt as though she could do anything now that Syaoran, her Syaoran was back. Anything, absolutely anything… grabbing his face, she pulled it down towards her, and their lips met. For a moment, it was absolute bliss.

Syaoran fell into a shocking state as soon as his lips fell on hers. God they were so perfect, it was better than he had imagined, they were so soft and so firm, and so aggressive at the same time. When he felt Sakura starting to pull back, he couldn't allow that, could he? Wrapping his arms around her bare waist, he pulled him towards him, not allowing her to leave and started to kiss her back. Sakura felt as if she was in heaven, died and gone to heaven. Her hands automatically snaked its way around his neck, pressing his head closer to hers. His tongue licked her bottom lip and his teeth gently bit it, asking for her permission, she granted it.

Syaoran slid his tongue into her mouth, their tongues clashed, and together danced gracefully. Sakura moaned gently, feeling his tongue slide against hers, she felt his hand gently snake in underneath the halter top, and she pulled away. Syaoran looked confusingly, before realizing where his hand had unconsciously gone to.

"Sakura, oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Syaoran immediately apologized. Sakura shook her head, placing a finger on his mouth.

"No, you don't have to apologize." She told him. She took his hand in hers, "let's not do this, not here." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. Syaoran looked at her, allowing her to lead him away and towards the limo Eriol had hired to drive him and Syaoran here. Together they got onto the car. Syaoran started to lean towards her again, but Sakura placed her hand on his chest, she smiled sweetly at him,

"Not here Syao," She used his pet name, "Where are you staying?" she asked innocently. Syaoran knew better.

"Tokyo Suite," He answered. Sakura smiled,

"Fancy."

-

-

-

Syaoran had trouble sliding in the plastic card into the scanner to open his door, not when Sakura was doing such a good job at distracting him. Her lips, he wondered, her lips must be registered as some sort of weapon or magic of some sort. Forgetting his task for just a moment, he turned her around; making her back hit the door and pressed his lips hard against her. He slid his tongue in her mouth, making her purr. He broke apart and brushed his lips against her neck, making her freeze, long enough for him to slide the card properly and open the door.

Not even bothering to open the light, he shut the door with his feet. Sakura paused from her activity, taking time to glance around the room. There was enough moonlight to light up the finer details of the suite.

"Beautiful." She breathed, trailing at the exquisitely designed room. Syaoran turned her around,

"Not as beautiful as you." He husked, before capturing her lips again. Normally, Sakura would've been beet red by now, but with Syaoran's lips eating away at most of her sanity, she didn't have time. This kiss was different; their first kiss was a show of emotion. This one was rushed, frenzy and wild. Sakura smirked, she liked it.

Syaoran seemed to have a type of hunger for her that can never be satisfied with anyone else. He was wildly in love with her; he lost all grips of sanity when she was with him. He was living on his animal instincts now. Turning her, he pushed her back hard against the wall, all the while his head bent to kiss her away.

Sakura grunted against his lips, loving the way he was acting to aggressively. She clawed his head when she felt his teeth bite softly on her tongue, then sucking it. They surfaced for breath as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Beautiful." Syaoran breathed, his face flushed. Sakura's equally flushed face smiled,

"Handsome." She replied, trailing one of her fingers down his cheek. Syaoran growled, feeling her finger leave a burning trail, he bent down again, and not even waiting, plunged his tongue into her. Sakura moaned loudly. Things were starting to get hot.

With back hard against the wall and Syaoran pressing even harder, Sakura's hand started to unbutton the buttons on his black shirt. Her nimble hands trembled as chills continually went down her spine, his tongue exploring. Finally, she got the last button, and ripped off his shirt, throwing it away. She loved the way his chest pressed against hers. Her arms went back to their position, wrapped around his arm.

Syaoran smirked.

"That wasn't nice." He smiled down at her, breaking their kiss. Sakura pouted up at him.

"What?" she said innocently. Syaoran slid his tongue down her neck, taking an agonizing slow pace. Sakura arched her back from the wall, his tongue leaving wet trails down her neck and to her collar bone. Swiftly, Syaoran slid down the zipper that held up her halter top, down the lack of clothing went, and in came Sakura's strapless bra into his vision. He trailed his mouth towards her chest, kissing it. He lavished his tongue into the valley between her breasts, dipping his tongue inside the bra. Sakura gasped, her eyes closed. He went back up and started to unbuckle her bra. She whimpered. Looking down softly, he gently kissed her closed eye lids, her ear lobs, and then her mouth. The Bra fell.

Syaoran stepped back and looked at the now half naked Sakura. She was so beautiful, the moonlight made her body glow.

"God you're beautiful cherry blossom." He husked down at her. Sakura looked up at him, her hand on his chest. She walked away from the wall, making him turn to his left to look at her, tippy toeing, she kissed him with all her mite. Syaoran kissed her back, while pushing her, making her walk backwards. The back of her knees hit the bed before her world turned. Her back hit softly onto the silk sheets and Syaoran made sure his hands were out so he wouldn't crush her. Sakura looked up in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked softly, all the while gently kissing her neck. Sakura closed her eyes,

"I am."

Syaoran crashed down on her and feverously kissed her furiously. Their tongues crashed against each other like waves form the ocean. Using his knees, he propped himself up, while his hands trailed down her legs reaching the zipper of Tomoyo's black boots. He zipped them down.

"Daidouji makes shoes too tight." He growled, finally getting both off, Sakura giggled into their kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck making his attention face her again.

"Hmm I agree." She murmured. He removed his lips from her and sucked his way down her neck. Sakura gasped and whimpered, knowing fully well she was going to have a hickey in the morning. Syaoran reached her breast. Gently, he kissed around it, then reached tip. In one fluid moment, he trapped her aching nipple in his mouth, his tongue expertly circling it while his teeth gently nipped at it. His other hand was brought up and began to massage it, his thumb occasionally flicking the tip. He felt it grow erect.

Sakura's eyes were closed tightly.

"Oh god." She gasped out, feeling mounds of pleasure build up. Syaoran switched and paid the same amount of attention to the other one. While he was busy working on her, her shaking hands managed to find the zipper on his pants, as soon as she got the zipper down, Syaoran sucked against her chest making her hands shake, letting out a deep moan. Her hands automatically left the zipper and onto the amber coloured forest, her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Still not giving up her task, her legs lifted up and slid his pants down his leg, leaving him in his boxers. Syaoran lifted himself off her chest.

"You know," he said, though slightly breathless, "it's not fair that I don't have anything but my boxers yet you still have your skirt." Sakura was bout to protest when she felt his hands on her thighs. Immediately, she forgot about everything she was about to say to retort his comment. His hands trailed up her leg, and when it got to the top of the skirt, he pulled it down, along with her panties. Sakura gasped.

"That wasn't fair!" she cried out. Syaoran smirked, kissing her inner thigh. Sakura immediately shut up. He moved up, pecked her eye lids, her mouth, then her ear lobs,

"Oh, but it was fair wasn't it dear cherry blossom?" Syaoran whispered in her ears, sending down chills. Sakura didn't dare to open her mouth. He chuckled, moving down. He kissed her below her breast, then on her stomach, then inside her thigh. He moved his way up, more like kissed his way up. He was getting close to her core. He kissed around it, making Sakura let out a small and suppressed scream. Then his mouth was placed right on the core of his cherry blossom.

Sakura's hands gripped tightly on the bed sheets, she felt as though she was going to explode! Syaoran's mouth worked against her, his oh so delicious mouth continued to kiss her core.

"Oh god Xiao Lang," Sakura moaned, her grips tightening. She felt tension building up and she knew she was going to come. "Syaoran!" she gasped, feeling his tongue. Syaoran smirked; he knew what was to come. He pulled away from her, leaving her on the edge. He moved up, mean while pulling down his boxers. He looked deep into Sakura's eyes.

"We can turn back now you know?" he asked her softly. Sakura looked up lovingly at him. She shook her head, "You know it's going to hurt." Syaoran continued gently. Sakura gulped, nodding her head.

"I know you'll be gentle because I love you." Sakura replied. Syaoran kissed her deeply,

"I love you. I'll be gentle." He whispered. Slowly, he opened her legs, and guided his member towards her. Sakura stiffened, feeling him enter her slits.

"Relax." Syaoran whispered softly to her. He gently kissed her, hoping to guide her from the pain. Once he reached her barrier. He glanced down at her again. Sakura gave a nod, shutting her eyes. With one thrust, he broke through her barrier, taking her virginity. Sakura let out a pained cry, the pain rushing through her body. Syaoran stayed where he was, pain wrenched in his heart watching his cherry blossom in pain, pain caused by him.

Sakura started to move against him.

"I'm fine." She said softly. Syaoran nodded, slowly moving out before thrusting in again. Half expecting pain, Sakura let out a gasp; pleasure replaced any pain she felt. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Syaoran pulled out half way, the thrust in her again, a bit further then moved out. Sakura pressed her palms against the wall; Syaoran's thrusting pounding inside her.

"Syaoran, Syaoran please, faster!" Sakura cried making Syaoran go faster. Syaoran groaned, sliding in and out of her slickness. The world around him seemed to disappear as he lost himself in her.

"Syaoran, harder! Syao!" Sakura screamed, bringing herself closer to him. Syaoran pounded in and out again, bringing all he can. Sakura's walls started to tighten around him, Sakura knew she was coming.

"Xiao Lang!" She screamed, her body shaking with ecstasy as she shook with orgasm. Syaoran didn't stop; he wanted to show her the true meaning of pleasure.

Sakura gasped and moaned, feeling him not stopping. Still moving inside her, Syaoran gently moved her legs off his waist, stopping inside her for a second, he sat up slightly, placed Sakura's legs over his shoulder. He moved out of her completely, and looked into her eyes.

Sakura looked up at him, her legs dangling helplessly from his broad shoulders,

"Syaoran what-" Syaoran thrust himself into her completely; her mind went blank as he filled her. With her legs on his shoulder, it allowed him deeper penetrations. Sakura screamed as Syaoran's thrust became faster and harder.

"Syao-Syaoran, Syaoran, oh god Syaoran!" she screamed repeatedly, her walls tightened around him and she felt her second orgasm coming.

Syaoran felt her walls squeeze him and he pumped faster and harder into her, her walls milking him of his essence.

"Sakura!" he groaned, with one last final thrust, his seed spilled inside her, Sakura screamed his name and he echoed her call. Tired and slick with sweat, Syaoran started to pull himself out of her, but Sakura's hand stopped him. He brought down her legs and lay on his side, still inside of her. Sakura wrapped her legs around him,

"I love you." She whispered softly. Syaoran kissed her tiredly,

"I love you."

-

-

-

Well, another lemon one shot from me. Hope you like.


End file.
